Stringed musical instruments are typically tuned through the use of an electronic tuner which is capable of detecting the frequency of vibration generated by plucking, striking, or stroking a single string on the instrument and communicating any difference between the frequency of the generated vibration and a standard frequency on a standard musical scale. Prior to electronic tuners, tuning forks were used as standards. In this method, a tuner selects a tuning fork known to be the same pitch as the standard for one of the open stings of the instruments and strikes it. The fork is then placed on some solid surface. The tuner then strikes the open string of the instrument to be tuned, discerning by use of the ear any discrepancy between the pitches of the two notes thus sounded.
However, the problem with current tuning methods as well as well-known methods includes the subjective skill of a tuner to discern differences in two notes (for tuning forks) and background noise, distortion, or electromagnetic interference which can affect electronic tuners.
Methods for detecting a strain change using a fiber Bragg grating (FBG) sensor has been taught in the prior art. Such methods have focused on FBG used for determining structural examination of the soundness of mechanical constructions such as automobiles, aircraft, bridges, buildings, etc., but have never been applied to or suggested to be used for instruments.
It is an object of the present system to overcome the issues and problems in the prior art.